


Foolish Wyrm

by Siver



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A small moment while the Nightwings have set up camp for the night. She only wanted some peace and quiet.





	Foolish Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 27

Bertrude missed the bogs. The Nightwings set up camp for the night near a small lake. It was tolerable and she left it at that. She slithered away from the bustle of the various activities the Nightwings partook in to the quiet of the lake where she could sink into it depths for a short spell and know a peace not found at the wagon.

It wasn’t her home in the bog, but it would have to do as she sunk into the water letting its coolness soothe her. The waters were still and the sounds from the wagon muffled. She could drift for a time in her own thoughts as the light slowly dimmed.

The peace wasn’t to last and while the camp had been full of activity it wasn’t noisy enough for him to be present. She ought to have known. There was a large splash, larger than his small shape warranted, and Sir Gilman rose from the surface of the lake with a loud cry.

"This knight shall be victorious!" And with that he plunged once more into the depths with a flick of his tail.

She could see his shape and that of a fish as dark shadows beneath the water. She closed her eyes. A knight's so-called duel was none of her business. She only wished he would be quieter about it as he once more surfaced. A wish long known to be futile by this point. Incessant noise seemed to the wyrm’s best skill.

"Ha HA! Not this time fiend! This knight knows not defeat!"

“Nrrghh.” Enough was enough. Bertrude pulled herself to the shore and slithered toward the wagon. A glance back showed her the wyrm diving in and out of the water, sending showers of droplets and creating large ripples with many further exclamations of victory. Absurd, but as she returned to the wagon she muttered, “May victory come to thee.” Foolish Wyrm-Knight.


End file.
